Ryoma Hoshi
|english talent=Ultimate Tennis ProDanganronpa US Official Site |kanji talent=超高校級の「テニス選手」 |romaji talent=''chō kōkō kyū no “tenisu senshu”'' |translated talent=Super High School Level Tennis Player |gender= |height=105 cm (3' 5")NDRV3 Trial Demo. |weight=40 kg (88 lbs) |birth_date= |chest_size=60 cm |bmi=45.2 |blood_type=B |likes= catsNDRV3 Likes/Dislikes list. |dislikes= |family=• Unnamed parents • Pet cat |participated=New Killing School Life |fates=Murdered by Kirumi Tojo |status=Deceased |affiliation=Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles |previous_affiliation=Fog Heights High SchoolTranslated List V3 Students' Former High Schools |game debut=''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' |manga debut= |game portrayal= Akio Ōtsuka Chris Tergliafera }} Ryoma Hoshi (星 竜馬 Hoshi Ryōma) is a student in Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles and participant of the New Killing School Life featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. His title is Ultimate Tennis ProDanganronpa US Official Site (超高校級の「テニス選手」 chō kōkō kyū no “tenisu senshu” Super High School Level Tennis Player). Despite his promising career, he killed a whole mafia organization and became a prisoner on death row before being shut in Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles,Famitsu Scan December 15th, 2016. earning him the nickname Killer Tennis. History Early life Ryoma was a tennis player with a promising future, world famous since his middle school days and winning many international matches. Graduating from the middle school, Ryoma attended Fog Heights High School (霞ヶ丘高校). He began to kill mafia members by hitting them in the head with his custom-made steel tennis ball. The entire organization was annihilated and as a result he earned the alias Killer Tennis. He ended up a prisoner on death row, seemingly throwing his whole future away. Prior to the New Killing School Life The Gopher Plan The True Event New Killing School Life Reason to Live Creation and Development Name ---- His given name kanji 竜馬 Ryōma, is composed of the characters for "dragon" (竜) and "horse" (馬) while his last name kanji 星 Hoshi, means "star". Alternate Fates ---- In New Danganronpa V3 - Trial Version, Ryoma was first seen inside the lodging area along with Kirumi and Tsumugi Shirogane. After he introduced himself to Kaede, he warned her not to get close to a murderer like him. Appearance Ryoma is the shortest character in Danganronpa V3. Contrary to his soft appearance, he has a very deep voice. He has black eyes with no visible pupils and pale rosy cheeks. He wears a black hat with two points that has a picture of two blue tennis rackets on it. He wears a black leather jacket, and a black and dark blue striped jumpsuit underneath, similar to that of a prisoner. He wears brown shoes and has a metal cuff attached to his left leg with a bit of a chain attached to the cuff. His legs are notably much more muscular than the rest of his body. He always has a candy in his mouth, which may give the impression of a cigarette. Personality Ryoma is a hard-boiled dandy character.Official Blog Day 18. Though he looks like a child, it's been said that his life experience would put an adult to shame. He has a coolness that common high school students don't have, heightened by his very deep, mature voice. He is the calmest, composed, and unperturbed person in the killing game. He isn't shaken by murders nor even if he is personally harmed. Due to his grand past as an assassin, he considers himself a killer, the kind of person other people should not get close to. While generally not appearing very aggressive, he is apparently willing to harm and even kill people if he believes they deserve it. In the bonus mode of Danganronpa V3, he is very amused by the idea of "crushing" Nagito Komaeda. Younger Ryoma was a big animal lover with a positive and proactive nature, but he states that he is now just a shadow of his former self and his old self no longer exists. Nevertheless, he still has certain kindness in him and retains his great love for animals. He empathizes with Kaede Akamatsu's wish to escape and become friends with everyone, considering it "not bad" option. However, he has a tendency to push other people away. He feels others shouldn't get close to him, because along with being a murderer he is on a death row and thus likely to die soon, which would cause his close ones emotional burden. During class trials, he generally trusts others, but doesn't hesitate to voice his doubts and use calm judgement. He is also willing to immediately apologize for incorrect doubts. Talent Super High School Level Tennis Player In other languages Ryoma's talent as it appears in official translations of Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. Relationships :Family: Pet cat :Love Interests: Girlfriend :Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles Kirumi Tojo Kokichi Oma Quotes List of Appearances Games= *''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' *''New Danganronpa V3 - Trial Version'' |-|Manga= *''New Danganronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing Comic Anthology'' Trivia *Ryoma has a very deep voice despite his small appearance. This contrasts Daisaku Bandai from Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School, who has a high-pitched, feminine voice with a very bulky appearance. *Ryoma's character background as a tennis player is heavily inspired by the fictional character Ryoma Echizen from the famous animanga series, . **He shares his first name with Echizen, "Ryoma". **Both characters are famous and talented tennis player. **Throughout the game, Ryoma has his own catchphrase "Mada mada dana" (まだまだだな lit. No, not yet) similar to Echizen's famous catchphrase "Mada mada dane" (まだまだだね lit No, not yet). *Ryoma is the shortest character in Danganronpa V3, and the shortest human character in the entire Danganronpa series. *Ryoma's English voice actor, Chris Tergliafera, also voices Gundham Tanaka in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. *In a poll hosted by MyNavi, fans voted Ryoma the 15th most popular Danganronpa V3 student.MyNavi Poll References Navigation ru: Рёма Хоши es:Ryoma Hoshi pl:Ryoma Hoshi Category:Danganronpa V3 Characters Category:Male Category:Killers Category:Deceased Category:Murdered